Neopolitan
Neopolitan,Monty Oum's Facebook also known as '''Neo, is an associate of Roman Torchwick and Cinder Fall. Appearance Neo, themed after neapolitan ice cream, has the appropriate trio of colors in her hair and on her outfit. Her hair is half pink and half brown, with white streaks in the pink half. Neo's eyes are first shown to be brown, but later, it is revealed that her eyes can change to a light, pale pink as well as white. In "No Brakes," Neo's irises are shown to alternate between pink, brown, and even white, in different combinations. Because of this, she tends to temporarily have a condition called heterochromia iridum, where the eyes have two different colors. In her case, it is complete heterochromia, where one iris in its entirety is a different color from the other. Neo wears a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, and gray boots with very high heels. Under her jacket is a black corset, curved in the middle at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wears a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck. Neo is also rather diminutive in stature, compared to the rest of the main cast, including Ruby Rose, the youngest known character, as shown in the height chart presented by Monty Oum. This is demonstrated in "No Brakes," when she stands off against Yang Xiao Long, as Neo is only able to reach her chin in overall height. Disguise While Neo was participating in the Vytal Festival combat tournament, Neo had a completely different appearance. Her hair was now black and done up in a twin tail hairstyle, and both of her eyes are now green. She also wears an outfit reminiscent of Gothic lolita fashion, with a black and white colour scheme and a style of dress reminiscent of Victorian era clothing. Her attire consisted of a sleeveless black blouse with an exposed midriff and white frills and black ribbons, along with a knee-length skirt fastened with a white belt. Personality Neo appears to exhibit a stern, business-like demeanor at the White Fang meeting. However, when intervening to help Roman following his defeat, she wears a self-assured smile and politely bows to Team RWBY, showing confidence on the battlefield. Neo's confidence was also seen in her fight with Yang, smiling throughout the entire fight, whilst silently mocking and taunting her as well. She displayed confidence before the fight, not only against Yang, but also Weiss and Blake, where even outnumbered she herself was ready to fight them, revealing herself instantly. Neo is also shown to have a slightly psychopathic and cruel side, as seen in her smile as she prepares to stab Yang. However, she does seem to exhibit fear and hesitance when she knows she's outmatched, fleeing if her opponent proves to be as such. This can be seen when Raven Branwen appears and engages her on the White Fang cargo train. Powers and Abilities Neo's weapon of choice is an umbrella containing a cane sword, a long, thin sword blade hidden within the length of the umbrella's tube which has a hole on the top end of the it, with the crook handle serving as the hilt. The canopy of her umbrella possesses high defensive properties, demonstrated by its ability to block an incoming blast from Yang Xiao Long's Ember Celica. Neo also appears to be capable of creating illusions, which she used to help Roman escape from Team RWBY, by making it appear as though they both remained on the ground, thus allowing them to board a Bullhead as Yang shattered the illusion. The nature of this illusion is unknown, although visually it resembles a screen of glass with a projection of her and Roman. Her radically different appearance in "Round One" also implied her illusions extend to changing her appearance, although it is also possible she disguised herself by more conventional means. In "No Brakes," Neo proved herself to be a highly skilled combatant, able to defeat Yang in a one-on-one fight, seemingly playing with her opponent as she was able to defeat her without taking anything more than a glancing hit. In close quarters combat, Neo utilizes her umbrella's open form in parrying Yang's attack which opened her up to counter blows. Neo also displays incredible reflexes and speed, dodging several of Yang's attacks with ease, even when holding her umbrella in one hand. Neo also showed herself to be very acrobatic and exceptionally skilled in hand-to-hand combat, relying on her agility to dodge and misdirect enemy movements and attacks, before retaliating with her own kick-based attacks, as her combat style is mostly relied on kicks, similar to that of Mercury's combat style. She was also shown to have an ability that seems to allow to her to teleport away in a white flash, as seen when Raven showed up, aiding Yang. Trivia *From the 8th to the 11th of July, 2014, Monty hinted at Neo's Neapolitan ice cream theme by tweeting pictures of Neapolitan ice cream, long before the character's first appearance in the show.Monty Oum's TwitterMonty Oum's TwitterMonty Oum's Twitter **It is possible that this may have been in response to some fans noticing Neo in the Volume 2 Trailer and discussing her, as these tweets began shortly after she was noticed. *''Neo-'' (νεο-) is also a Greek prefix, meaning "new." In English, neo- is also used as a prefix to denote something that is contemporary, recent, modern, or new. The word Neopolitan itself derives from the Greek Neápolis (Νεάπολις), meaning "new city." Neo also means 'young' and 'immature' in Greek, usually in medical terms. *Monty stated during the August 21st Rooster Teeth livestream that Neo's design is partially based on a genderbend cosplay of Torchwick made by one of his friends.[http://youtu.be/v7lsmq4x9fE?t=58m46s RWBY Livestream] *Neo, according to a photo Monty posted on his Facebook, is the shortest person of all characters in RWBY. *During the episode "No Brakes," it was shown that Neo could change the color of her eyes at will, alternating between pink and brown when staring at Yang, seemingly as a mocking gesture. They can also turn white (completing the ice cream theme) although rarely; one turns white as she removes the sword from her umbrella, and both turn white when Raven appears. *Though Gray Haddock has confirmed that Neo has a voice actress, she hasn't spoken once during her screen time, nor made any vocalizations whatsoever, including grunts in combat.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yQUfZLCMaOc&t=48m50s RWBY Aftershow] *Neo is so far the only character who has attempted to finish off an already defeated opponent. *Neo's necklace is very similar to those of Coco Adel and Raven. *Although Neo is currently the only character known to have heterochromia, Blake Belladonna was originally going to have it as well, as evidenced by early concept art in which she had a yellow eye and a blue eye.Blake Belladonna Concept Art References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters